choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists Theory Page
Welcome to The Elementalists series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Elementalists series. Unconfirmed Theories *Blood magick as a third attunement for MC: It is theorized that MC could end up having to perform blood magick to save one of their friends/love interests. This may also be the potential third attunement mentioned by Professor Kontos. *Connection to The Dread: Some people have theorized that MC will have a connection to The Dread. Something like he perhaps will be revealed to be our father. Some also believe that The Dread may try to recruit the MC as an evil apprentice of sorts. *Raife's return after being MIA is connected to MC: At the end of Chapter 5, Aster experiences another vision around Your Character. She appears to be in distress and says things that allude to Raife possibly being back after being gone for so long. In Chapter 11 it is confirmed by Atlas that he didn't just kill kids, but twins and Raife resurfaced after MC applied to Hartfeld University. *Everett's Role in the book: Some players have theorized that he could be MC's antagonist based on what Griffin has said about how the other Thief players treat him. Other players have theorized that like the HSS trilogy, The Elementalists' MC could, in turn, have 5 love interests (3 guys and 2 girls). But that Everett could be a later addition to the LIs for this book. *Raife Highmore's Attunements: When the Mysterious Man is first introduced, he is seen wearing a cape with three clasp brooches, each having a different symbol on them. Some fans have noted that two of the brooches contain the symbols for the Sun and The Moon, believing that he is attuned to both. They also pointed out the third brooch has an unknown symbol, believing that he may be blood-attuned. *Aster will be a villain: Due to her not playing a large role in the story as of yet, it is believed that The Dread could find a way to manipulate her into working for him. It is believed that she may have stolen the Pend Pals bracelet from someone and is using it to frame them. *Atlas was betrayed by someone: Due to them immediately labeling your friends as potential lackies for The Dread, it is believed that Atlas was betrayed by someone they cared about in the past, which led to them developing a cynical view on friendship. *New LI: The girl who was mentioned by Goeffe will be a new love interest in "The Elementalists, Book 2". *New Villain: It is believed that the mysterious man in a top hat who murdered a hiker in the Book 1 bonus scene will be the Big Bad in Book 2. It is also believed that unlike Raife, who was cold-blooded and calculating, this villain will see his antics as amusement and get a laugh out of the chaos he creates. It is also believed that he is an Air-att given that it was the only Magick he used in the bonus scene. *Series length: Given that the first book took place during the MC's first year at Penderghast and considering that a large amount of people spend an average of four years at college, it is believed that this series will be at least four books. Confirmed Theories *Beckett is a Love Interest: In Chapter 4 it was finally confirmed he was a love interest when you had the opportunity to get romance points with him. *The strange woman: MC sees a strange woman after he/she gets out of the Dean's office. Some people have hypothesized that she could be Professor Swan. It was confirmed in Chapter 6 that it was indeed her when we see the same character model with her name on it now too. *Spells: Although the first two spells have been free and rely on your memory, it is believed that more advanced spells such as blood magick (see theory above) will cost diamonds. This is confirmed in Chapter 7 given that the Defense spell and the Moon spell cost diamonds. *Twin and Moon Magick: It is believed that the reflection of the MC shown in the first chapter could be the MC's long lost twin who has the opposite attunements to MC and could perform Moon Magick as opposed to our own Sun Magick. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that the reflection is our twin, Atlas. Furthermore, they have a moon birthmark as opposed to the MC's sun birthmark. *The missing part of the baby picture: It has been hypothesized that the other half of the picture we found through the mystery woman's things could include a woman holding our twin sibling. In Chapter 10, Atlas reveals that they have the second half of the baby picture. *Mysterious Man: It is believed that the man with a white beard seen in the mirror dimension is Raife Highmore. The MC even points out that he looks like Raife if they received the book on his crimes. It is confirmed in Chapter 11 that he is Raife when we see his name on screen. *Surprise Party: It is believed that the cause for our friends acting weird and suspicious as of late is because they some how discovered when the MC's birthday was and decided to throw us a surprise party. This is confirmed in Chapter 14. *Raife's Attacks: It is believed that The Dread will attack Penderghast during the Thief Championships and that whoever is working for him inside the university will reveal themself. At the end of Chapter 14, Beckett mentions that the Wards are often lowered during the Thief Championship game, which would make it the perfect time for Raife to strike. This is confirmed in Chapter 15 when Raife Highmore possessed a Thief player on the opposing team to attack you. *The enemy at Penderghast: Due to new information that whoever sabotaged the Hall of Mirrors was likely an upperclassmen or faculty member, new suspects include Griffin Langley, Everett Merkseyer, Professor Englund, and Dean Goeffe. In Chapter 16, Dean Geoffe was revealed to be The Dread's accomplice, proving the others are innocent. *Aster joins Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks: Some players have theorized that Aster is like Zig Ortega from The Freshman, where she is clearly a friend to the gang and main character herself. Thus, they see her eventually becoming a student at some point in the story. In Chapter 19, Professer Krontos comes up to the group while Aster is with you and grants her access to join the school with an exchange program. Debunked Theories *Zeph as a Love Interest: When he first appeared in Chapter 1, many people thought he would be an alternate male Li to Griffin and Beckett (who hadn't been confirmed back then). But in Chapter 2, this is debunked when he reveals to you that he's aromantic and asexual. *Switched places: It is believed that because the MC got sucked into the mirror dimension at the end of Chapter 9, their reflection is now at Penderghast. This was debunked in Chapter 10 when Atlas is revealed to still be in the mirror dimension. *Zeph will be a villain: There is a growing theory that Zeph will end up becoming a villain due to him studying something completely separate in the library scene in Chapter 7. Some are also off-put that he seemed to be interested in befriending us almost immediately given that he isn't a love interest. Also, he did not seem to be particularly interested in helping MC look for clues in the library. In Chapter 11 Atlas reveals that one of the people who has been going in and out of the Mirror Dimension, and possibly working with Raife was wearing a Pend Pals bracelet. When MC asked Zeph how he got to Penderghast, he mentioned that he got a scholarship which surprised him because his grades in high school weren't that good. This could suggest someone wanted him there or it's a cover story to get close to MC. In addition, in Chapter 11 if you do the premium scene there is an option where Zeph says that MC is dead. The others are horrified to hear that but he plays it off a joke. In that same scene your other friends are freaking out while Zeph remains eerily calm and seemingly unbothered. This was proven false in Chapter 15 as the whole gang was proven to be innocent as they were planning a surprise birthday party for MC. *Beckett will be a villain: Due to Beckett receiving a large number of premium scenes as of late, it is believed that he may end up working with Raife and that the scenes are meant to build sympathy for his character. This was proven false in Chapter 14 as the whole gang was proven to be innocent as they were planning a surprise birthday party for MC. In particular, Beckett has been going into to mirror dimension not to betray MC but rather to practice advanced magick in order to help MC. *MC does blood magick: The last spell in the spell book could end up having to do with blood magick; especially if it's Your Character doing it to save one of their friends/love interests. This proved to be false, when in Chapter 15 the last spell turned out to be superspeed and not a blood magick one. *MC and Atlas will lose their magick: It is believed that Raife will succeed in draining the MC's and Atlas' magick, and that a second book will revolve around the twins trying to get their powers back. This was debunked when they combined their abilities and destroyed Raife's machine. The bonus scene in Book 1 also features a new villain entirely given that Raife dies in Chapter 18. *Professor Swan protecting MC: Some people have hypothesized that she could have been the person who Elise Goeffe mentioned to have made a good case to keep us at the school. In Chapter 19 we learn that Swan pulled strings to get you admitted to Penderghast to keep eyes on you. Category:The Elementalists Category:Theory Pages